Tentative Sasuke
by lesdeuxptitecous
Summary: differentes tentatives d'embrassades de sasuke pour un joli blondinet
1. Chapter 1

Tentative Sasuke

Comme tous les jours, après leur entraînement, l'équipe n°9 se retrouva au restaurant pour la apus déjeuner, qui fut d'ailleurs englouti par le goinfre n° 1 mais passons.

Tous se passait normalement au moment où Choji fit une gaffe :

« vous trouvez pas que Sasuke est bizarre depuis quelque mois ?

Cela aurait pu paraître une question comme une autre si une certaine Ino folle du beau-brun-ténébreux-mysterieux n'avait pas été dans le coin. Et bien sur quand le chérie de ces dames allait mal, elles allaient mal et forcement ça plombait l'ambiance. Ce fut donc Ino sanglotante que nos pauvres compères durent consolés.

- soupir ne t'inquiète pas il es peut-être juste malade, ou alors il es en trains de muer et il veut pas parler dit Shikamaru exaspérer qui accompagné par un "c'est sûrement ça " imperceptible de choji entre deux bouchées. Malheureusement pour eux Ino ne se consola au contraire.

-" bien sure que non, Sasuke… il… il est amoureux."

A ce moment là Shikamaru et choji s'avaient que leur vie étaient foutu si Sakura remportait contre Ino le trophée Sasuke, alors le monde s'écroulerait autour d'eux mais en bon gentleman ils restèrent aux côté de leur amie.

tu sais, Ino, si sasuke préfèrent sakura, il est peut-être…

QUI AS DIT QUE SA SERAIT SAKURA !!!

2ème gaffe de Choji suivi du deuxième soupir de Shikamaru.

Alors si c'est pas l'une de vous deux c'est qui demanda le flémard

Justement on ne sais dit Ino en pleurant un peu plus.

Tous le monde sait que Lee ferait n'importe quoi pour cesser les pleures d'une belle demoiselle alors lorsque ces pleures se font retentirent ils accourent même si derrière lui ses compagnons lui jure une mort terrible. Bref courant a la rescousse de la jeune fille en détresse la Team Gai atterrit devant la Team 9.

Bah qu'est que vous faites là ? demanda Choji

c'est Lee il a entendu pleurer alors il est venu voir répondit Tenten

Rock Lee, toujours prêt a aider une demoiselle grâce a la force…

Boucle la le coupa Neji en l'assommant

Alors qu'est qu'elle l'a demanda Tenten

Galère ct'histoire, Elle s'est rendu compte que Sasuke était tomber amoureux

GROS BLANC

Coupé par Lee:

-OOOOOHH non Sakura ne sera jamais avec moi

mais c'est pas Sakura Dit Choji entre deux bouché

QUUUUUOOOIIII !!! exprima la Team Gai

Yaaatttttaaa la force de la jeunesse est avec moi

C'est qui alors demanda, curieuse, Tenten

P-personne n-ne l-le s-ait dit une personne exterieur a la conversation

H-Hinata-sama ?

Ohayo Neji-kun

Personne ne le sait vous êtes sur, pas même Naruto demanda Kiba tres intéressé, entre nous vous êtes sur qu'il sait ce que sait que de tomber amoureux ce type

Ino sembla s'apitoyer encore plus

Sa peux être que sa, je n'avait jamais vu Sasuke se comporter de la sorte auparavant RRRAAHHH!! Si je trouve cette s je l'étripe dit elle en retrouvant une certaine vivacité

DEUXIEME GROS BLANC

Hum je suis pas convaincu murmura Kiba

Je sais dit Lee on a qu'a mener l'enquête

Pourquoi on ferait ça Baka repondit tenten pourtant très intéresser par l'idée

C'est la vie privée de l'Uchiwa ne nous en melons pas fit remarquer Shino

TROISIEME GROS BLANC

Nan réfléchissez on parle dut secret le mieux garder, par la personne la plus arrogante, celui qui le saura pourra le faire chanter comme il veux HAHAHAHA!!! Délira Kiba

Kiba –kun tu me fais peur murmura Hinata ce qui eut pour effet de le déprimer

En y pensant on est tous en vacances, ça pourrait nous occuper quelque temps releva Shikamaru


	2. Chapter 2

Comme tous le monde l'avait compris notre petit Sasuke était tourmenté mais par qui ? Tel est la question.

Cette personne était bien blonde, serait-ce Ino ? Non elle avait les cheveux court, serait-ce Sakura? Encor non. Le cœur du beau brun de ces dames avait été mis a découvert par un ange blond répondant au nom de Naruto.

Et bien si, et c'est bien là le problème car il est de notoriété publique que notre renard est aveugle sur ce genre de chose.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui notre beau-brun-ténébreux-mistérieux se battait contre lui même à l'appel de ses hormones. Etant allez voir Naruto et lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. Marchant dans le parc pour prendre l'air Sasuke pensait enfin être tranquille quand un élément perturbateur l'appela. Reconnaissant la personne de ces " fantasmes " il pressa le pas. Mais tout le monde sait quelque si il y a une chose que Naruto ne supporte pas c'est l'ignorance. Il courut donc jusqu'à la hauteur de Sasuke.

Sasuke!! Lui cria-t-il au visage

Quoi, Baka ? répondit froidement celui-ci

Pff, je suis pas un Baka, moi qui comptais t'inviter a manger pour ta peine je t'invite pas dit Naruto sur un ton faussement froissé

De toute façon j'avais pas faim répondit Sasuke en essayant de garder son calm.

Raa Sasuke tu m'énerve…

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutais plus, il était trop préoccupé par la parcelle de pollen qui c'était venu se nicher dans l'œil de Naruto.

Pourquoi tu me fixe, aie!!

Commença Naruto qui commençait a se frotter l'œil pour en faire sortir l'intrus. Jusqu'au moment où Sasuke lui attrapa assez violemment le poignet

Quoi, encor dis Naruto dont l'œil très frôlé rougissait.

Ferme les yeux lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Hein! Fut la réponse très intelligente du Kitsune.

Ferme les.

Naruto obéit, sasuke, dont la main s'approchait de ce visage parfait, se sentit soudain très attiré par la bouche de cet emmerdeur qu'il convoitait tant. S'il s'approcha encor plus qu'a un souffle d'écart, encor un…

SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke prit de court recoula précipitamment manquant de ce ramasser alors que Naruto réouvrit les yeux et regarda les intrus qui les avaient déranger. Et tandis que Sasuke en rageait. Naruto dis bonjours à ces amis qui n'était autres que Shikamaru et Ino.

Tentative n°1 désastre

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. tentative 2

Coucou tout le petit monde, tout d'abord nous vous remercions pour vos reviews qui ont été très encourageante ( 13 en tout YATTAA!!!).

Désoler pour le retard mais nous vous devons quelques explications, donc en fait nous sommes deux et ces deux dernier mois nous n'avons pas put nous contacter pour continuer l'histoire dans deux lieu complètement paumé, sans ordi voir sans réseau et même plus de crédit sniff!!

On s'excuse des futur faute d'orthographe qui apparaîtrons sûrement. Sur ce bonne lecture et désoler du retard.

Tentatives n°2 

Tout nos petit shinobis sortaient d'une entrevue plutôt mouvementer suite a une mission désastreuse que Tsunade eut le plaisir de leur rappeler. Ils sortirent donc tous se changer les idées dans la forêt. Après bien des discussions plus qu'inutile pour notre cher beau brun ténébreux mystérieux qui s'ennuyait littéralement. Kiba demanda:

"Vous ne voulez pas faire un jeu ?

Quelle bonne idée, que veux-tu faire ? fit Tenten sur un ton sarcastique.

Kiba donna plein d'idées qui ne donnèrent rien et il finit par abandonner. Tendit que les filles avaient repris leurs jérémiades, Sasuke plein d'espoir se lança:

Si on faisait un cache-cache?

Ce n'est pas un peu passer pour ton âge Uchiwa ? dit Neji.

Tu as peur de te perdre Hyuuga! Répondit Sasuke-kun.

Tout le monde accepta, après que Sakura eut finit sa tournée de " je fais de la bouillis pour mes petits cochons" ( pour les incultes c'est une sorte de plouf-plouf ), Kiba fut enfin tiré au sort ce que notre Kitsune préféré désapprouva fortement:

C'EST DE LA TRICHE !!!

Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que toi tu n'as pas un odorat hors du commun!

Justement c'est de …

Le blondinet ne put continuer sa révolte car un certain mystérieux-joli-jeune-brun le traîna par le col se qui eut pour effet de le faire taire et le jeu put commencer.

Cinq minutes tard.

Alors que Sasuke cherchait une cachette convenable, toujours en traînant Naruto par le col, celui-ci sembla se réveiller.

Mais lâche-moi se plaignit le renardeau.

Notre jeune Sharingan dont l'humeur massacrante, avait été remplacée par ses hormones en ébullitions, balança l'objet de ses convoitises contre un arbre qui ce trouvait derrière Ichiraku, dans un coin assez sombre. Après avoir vérifié les alentours, il s'accroupit devant Naruto qui boudant avait ramené ses genoux contre lui.

Qu'est ce que tu as BAKA!! Soupira Sasuke.

JE NE SUIS PAS UN … hummm.

Le Kitsune ne put terminer sa phrase car la main de son rival préférer venait de prendre place sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Se retrouvant face à face, ses lèvres séparées des siennes que par sa main, Sasuke lui dit en murmurant :

Maintenant tu la fermes, puis il enleva doucement sa main tout en continuant de s'approcher de lui. De sa bouche, de ses lèvres, allant même jusqu'à les effleurer et savourant cet instant cherchant a les toucher enfin… presque car …

TROUVER YATTAA!!! BRAVO AKAMARU.

Tentative n°2: LOUPE TO BE CONTINUED

Voilà un pitit chapitre finis, le prochain sera plus long.

Ps: si vous avez d'autre idées est preneuse car pour l'instant on avait prévu 7 chapitre si vous en voulez plus pourquoi pas

Gros bisoux

A la prochaine !!!!


End file.
